Lose to WIn
by CherryWillow19
Summary: AU. I don't know which story line i should go with so let me know which you like. Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

Lose to Win

I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.

Your skin is cold and you can't stand in the light. You have no reflection and you can't eat garlic. Yes these are the lies we tell you to keep our lives safe. The only bitch is that you don't age. I know most are thinking. That's all you want.

Now take that thought and shove it up your ass. Every dumb ass that wants to stay young forever should be shot. But that is not your fault. This is how you were raised so it's not completely your fault. Why do I feel this way?

Let's say I am on the insane side from living so long. I am so old I can't be killed easily so life is a bitch. Even if the son of a bitch came along who could kill me. I wouldn't just lay down and die. No there is nothing that will make me lay down and die.

I guess you're wondering now the point of this story. Well everyone on the earth was born for a reason. I am what you call a guardian. Someone is born every century to save the world from one evil or another. I on the other think they should let them kill them self and start over.

Then again I most likely would be one of the babysitters. I don't like kids.

Right about now I am looking for the one who will save everyone. His star has fallen and it's time to start the search again. If I'm lucky I'll be killed this time because this whole living forever thing is getting old.

"My lord will we be leaving soon."

"Yes Mia we will."

Walking away to gather the rest of my house we head out. For a moment I think what the rush is, might as well have some fun while I can.

"Mia on second thought we'll leave in a few. Gather Ty-lee and head to my room"

I can smell her arousal at the idea of me having them both, and I hope she understands that this is just sex. Either way I win I just don't want to kill her later because I won't give her what she wants.

"Yes my Lord."

Looking at the sky see my Valkyrie lover circle around dancing in the air for me. She is celebrating the return of our new hero. Whoever it is will save everyone, turning my head I hear something in the water.

My sister who hasn't been top side in a long time. We are all that is left of the guardians. We are now as old as time. Though I have had my children and seen the world she was not so lucky. Sentence to stay in the sea because of our hero.

One life time he fell for her but she another. He trapped her to the sea and her love long dead. Even though she had loved since never again have I seen my sisters eyes shine like they did before. But she is a good one my sister.

She forgave our hero but he was so angry he died before telling us how to free her. My sweet sister how I have missed her.

"What brings you here?"

"The House of Fire is getting ready to search for our new hero."

"Shall we meet him at the coast?"

"Sure" She looked up. "You might want to get your wife pregnant again she seems restless."

"You just want another baby to spoil."

"Yep"

"How long will you do you this to yourself, there are others like you."

"My heart is as cold as the sea."

"Kat"

"Look wolf boy you have a lot of ground to cover and you are not as young as you use to be. You might want to get moving."

I morph and head out. Those damn bats had a habit of being early for no reason at all. It was time to go.

They meet at an old tea house one that once belonged to their father. Sitting down they discussed what would happen this time around.

"Zuko been a while"

"Sokka see you still have that chick thing going on."

"Careful she's been bored for too long. Might she fight you for the hell of it."

"Sure, so how is your sweet sister?"

"You know you should ask her yourself."

"She's here?"

"Can't tell. Getting old."

"She doesn't smell like fish so no I can't"

"What do you smell?"

"Jasmine"

Standing he saw the brown skin beauty. It had been too long.

"Lord Zuko it's been a while."

"Goddess Katara same to you."

"I see you brought your wives."

"Funny, kill any new sailors lately."

"No been waiting for a one special"

"Let me know when you find him."

Standing there the old vampire felt an old desire come upon him. He always felt this way around her, but something always stopped him from acting on it. The closer he was to her the more he felt his heart beating.

Which had to be in his head since that thing stopped a long time ago still…..

"If you're both done mentally fucking each other I say we get started."

"I could have actually got some if you weren't here, but seeing as there is business at hand Katara you'll have to take a rain check." Zuko winked at her.

Smile slyly she countered "You wish."

Shaking his head Zuko focused on the topic at hand. "So his soul is back we have to find out where and how old until the kids will be ready."

"From I would tell by the sea it will be west in the mountains."

"Shit" Zuko knew this was a little too easy.

"What now." Katara was starting to think he'd finally lost it.

"June lives there and she isn't happy with me. So wolf boy your up."

"How is that my fault?" _There goes knock up Suki_

"She might kill the kid for kicks."

"You right." _Why can he stop fucking with women?_

"So what will you do all mighty Zuko?" Katara's icy eyes fell on him making his blood boil.

"Besides you," Came the vampire trying to keep a straight face. "I'll see how long we have to prepare the kid, but if we must we will take him from his home. No more normal life bull shit."

"Don't look at me like that. I can't stop you I'm stuck in water so there."

"Yeah mother hen"

"Alright stop it you too damn. Either fuck it out or shut it up."

Katara shook her head turning to her sister in law. "Suki has my bother been neglecting you."

Said woman's eyes harden. "Don't go there sushi."

Throwing up her hands Katara shrieked, "Why is everyone up my tale to day!"

"Don't know Kat but if this is it then well dismiss and meet again in a month."

Nodding their head everyone went their separate ways. But the father way Zuko was from Katara the less he felt his heart until it seemed a distant memory.

"Alright my worrier queens are you ready?

"Yes but we should stop by the den first."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Look at this way. This spring we might be playing house not able to come together for a few years."

Baring his fangs Sokka took off. "Meet you there."

"My Lord if you still are in need you need only to ask."

"What I need Mia you can't give me."

"I didn't know you like the smell of fish."

"I didn't know you hated your life."

"Just saying my lord."

Zuko turned his gold eyes on Mia and watched as she chocked. When she fell to the floor he finally looked away. Mia left the room without another word crying. He didn't care the woman had to learn, if she insulted Katara again he would kill her.

"Zuzu that was mean."

"You are worse Azula. What do you want?"

"Just wondering why you don't go and have your fill of Katara."

"She's too emotional. I need a fuck and go."

"So what happen to Mia?"

"She fell for me. I told her I only need her pussy but she seems to think otherwise."

"Man can't live off of bread alone."

Laughing he heard her leave. Stand he took off his room. Taking some blood he drank to forget that he felt his heart beat again, to erase the smell of her. This would do him in; every time he saw her it got worse. Though he knew they were right there, something told him no.

Every encounter it begged him to stay away. For some reason he did as it said, but the more he did the more he wanted to die. Haven't he lived long enough, shouldn't sweet death take him, maybe he'd have her before he died.

Maybe…..

Her blue eyes stared east. Trying to shake off the feel of dread that came that way something was wrong. Maybe their old friend had finally found a way to kill himself. She'd felt the same way when the others died.

Allowing another tear fall down her face she entered the sea. Only when she was at the floor did she allow her bitter nature to consume her. Forever trapped in this watery hell.

**Okay this is a lot but this is my idea for another story. Let me know what you think.**


	2. chapter 2

Love and War

I don't own Ninja Assassin

Her dress fell around her as she danced to music in her head. Today Mika was getting married and for once felt the giddiness that came with it. Her faces held a smile that wouldn't leave her. She'd found love.

The church was empty say for three. The preacher, herself and her groom that was all she needed. There was no music or guest because she found they got in the way.

But once she steps inside to walk down she saw blood everywhere and there laid bodies. Her groom and preacher dead on the alter.

Screaming she ran and held his body but no blood fell on her white dress. Just was tears fell down her faces she heard the door open. Knowing who was there and why he'd come

Laying his head back down she stared him in the eye. His face held a grim smile as he looked back at her.

"Why, what the fuck did you get out of killing him?"

"You still belong to me."

"Tha fuck. Why can't you leave me alone? What the hell did I do to you?"

"We have been through this love. I love you that is the only reason I need."

"So I can't be with anyone but you."

The smile on Raizo's face just widens making his beautiful face look insane. She had her answer.

"I hope your realize this means war."

"Do you really want to go to war with me? I will do anything. You should know that by now."

Walking pass him with tears in her eyes she left the church ready for the games to begin.

**Let me know what you think. Plez r&r!**


End file.
